Attempts have been made in the art to provide cleaning pads which absorb liquids, such as cleaning solutions. The liquids may be absorbed from hard surfaces, such as floors, tables and countertops. Relevant attempts in the art include US 2003/0300991, 2004/0074520, 2005/0133174, 2011/0041274, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,003,191, 6,048,123, 6,110,848, 6,245,413, 6,601,261, 6,681,434, 6,701,567, 6,996,871, 7,037,569, 7,096,531, 7,163,349, 7,480,956, 7,458,128, 7,624,468, 8,341,797 and 8,707,505, WO200241746.
But hydrophobic floors, such as wood floors having aluminum oxide coatings, can be difficult to clean. Dark color floors and shiny floors can also be hard to clean, particularly if consumers do not use enough cleaning solution. If the consumer uses too much cleaning solution, not all of it may be absorbed and retained by the sheet during cleaning. Inadequate cleaning of debris stuck to the floor may be caused by the coefficient of friction between the cleaning pad and the floor being too low. If the coefficient of friction is too low, the cleaning pad may glide over debris stuck to the floor. Conversely, if the coefficient of friction is too great, cleaning may be difficult to manually accomplish.
To overcome the problem of the coefficient of friction being too low, and dirt not being collected, some commercially available cleaning pads have added scrubbing strips. The scrubbing strips may be textured, as shown in commonly assigned patents U.S. Pat. No. 9,204,775, D673745 and D692631 and as used with the Swiffer® WetJet™ Extra Power Pad cleaning pads.
But such scrubbing strips can create yet another problem. Such scrubbing strips may contribute to streaking or leave a haze, particularly on dark floors or hydrophobic floors. So attempting to solve one problem can create another—particularly if all floor soils are treated the same.
Accordingly, this invention seeks to decouple the problems of not having enough friction to remove debris from a floor while preventing streaking or leaving a haze on the floor.